


Chwila wytchnienia

by NoNameRat



Series: Moment [2]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: 1x08 From Russia With Love, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Grace i Darius, czekając na decyzję rosyjskiego rządu o współpracy z amerykańskim, rozmawiają czego będzie im brakować jeśli asteroida jednak uderzy w ziemię i nastanie koniec świata.





	Chwila wytchnienia

\- Grace… Za czym będziesz tęsknić. Jak asteroida uderzy.  
\- Za czym będę tęsknić? Jeśli umrzemy tutaj, w Moskwie, w tym dziwnie pachnącym pokoju?  
Powtórzyła pytanie, zastanawiając się. Nie zajęło jej nawet sekundy, kiedy znów podjęła:  
\- Zoe. Jej uśmiechem. Za kwitnącymi wiśniami. Wiosną. Brucem Springsteenem. Miłością. Ale nie za piosenkami o miłości. Za seksem. Tym dobrym.  
\- To istnieje kiepski seks? – spytał Darius wznosząc zaczepnie brwi, jak zwykle pewny siebie i bezczelny.  
\- Proszę cię, chyba nie widziałeś mojego wcześniejszego małżeństwa? – parsknęła śmiechem Grace i odrobinę zażenowana mówiła dalej. - Powiedziałam to na głos? To teraz już wiesz, że tak, istnieje kiepski seks, panie perfekcyjny.  
Tym razem zaśmiali się razem. Pomyślała, że dobrze, że miała teraz Harrisa. Nawet pomimo tego, że do ich związku dołączyła wielka, lecąca w stronę Ziemię planetoida. Przez nią mieli w ciągu ostatnich tygodni więcej kłótni niż przez całą ich znajomość włącznie.

Przez chwilę znów milczeli, myśli nieskładnie i powoli układały im się w głowie. Czuli się lekko i ciężko jednocześnie, spokojnie i melancholijnie. Jak zatopieni w złociście przejrzystym bursztynie, zawieszeni w czasie, zdolni do gorzko-słodkiej refleksji nad końcem świata w ciszy i względnej prawdzie. „Serum prawdy”, który zaserwował im Minister Toporow, choć wciąż krążyło w ich ciele, powoli wypalało się. Czuli, że jeśli się skupią, znów są w stanie kontrolować co mówią. Ale nie mieli na to ochoty. Muzyka z gramofonu odbijała się przyjemnie od starych ścian obskurnego pokoju. Bladoróżowe tapety przypominały Dariusowi stary pokój Theresy, siostry Lazlo. Pamiętał jak w dzieciństwie przesiadywali tam wspólnie godzinami, bawiąc się czy odrabiając zadania domowe. Później, kiedy nastał już czas podkradania się do siebie po nocach i wymykania z domu, Theresa wpuszczała go przez okno do swojego pokoju, żeby mógł się przekraść do Lazlo.

\- A tobie? Za czym będziesz tęsknił? – podjęła Grace.  
\- Za wszystkim co tną fundusze. Za muzyką, sztuką, literaturą, tańcem – odpowiedział bez wahania. Grace przerwała mu przyjemnie zaintrygowana, zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie.  
\- Za tańcem?  
\- No co?  
\- Naprawdę? Nie powiedziałabym tego o tobie. Nie wyglądasz na romantyka.  
\- To trzeba być romantykiem, żeby lubić taniec?

Grace wzruszyła ramionami, z przyjemnością wyobrażając sobie Dariusa w szybkim tańcu, w eleganckim stroju zawodowych tancerzy. On zaś zawiesił na chwilę głowę, bezmyślnie skubiąc swoje paznokcie. Jak mało go znała, skoro zaskoczona była tak prostą rzeczą, jak jego zainteresowanie tańcem.  
\- Lazlo – powiedział cicho Darius i roześmiał się krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem. Zmarszczka zaskoczenia przeszła przez czoło Grace.  
\- Twój przyjaciel. Był też twoim szefem ochrony, prawda? – spytała, choć znała odpowiedź, ale próbowała pociągnąć rozmowę dalej. Zobaczyła coś, czego wcześniej nigdy w Dariusie nie widziała – wahanie i żal. Ta dziwna, krótka jak wdech i wydech chwila, minęła. Znów wrócił do swojego ukontentowanego kociego uśmiechu. Prawie wrócił. Nie wiedziała czy sobie to wyobraża czy nie, ale w kącikach jego ust dalej pobrzmiewał smutek. Potaknął na pytanie i podniósł na nią wzrok.  
\- Rzadko razem tańczyliśmy – powiedział i znów zaśmiał się lekko, kręcą głową. – Obydwoje zawsze chcieliśmy prowadzić. Nie chciałem odpuścić, on też nie. Twierdził, że tańczy lepiej, więc on powinien prowadzić. Pewnie miał rację. Ale znasz mnie…  
\- Uparta z ciebie koza – potwierdziła. Przynajmniej to o nim wiedziała.  
\- Dokładnie. Więc nasze tańce były zazwyczaj bardzo krótkie i pełne bardzo nieprofesjonalnej walki o prowadzenie, co było bardzo wyczerpujące. Nie sądzę, żebym miał tęsknić za czymś bardziej, niż tęsknię już teraz – stwierdził. Zadrżał mu głos, czy tylko się przesłyszała?

Grace wyprostowała się ostrożnie na kanapie. Przekrzywiła głowę. Chciała pytać dalej. Ale nie chciała go do niczego zmuszać. Zwłaszcza, że serum wciąż miało w ich swoim miękkim, rozluźniającym, zachęcającym do uległości działaniu. Obydwoje o tym wiedzieli. Dlatego to on mówił dalej. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek miał mieć okazję, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej. Nie był typem osoby patrzącej wstecz. Nie przepadał za wspominkami, za zdradzaniem swojej prywatności i użalaniem się nad sobą. Ani za piekącym bólem, który przychodził za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o pustce w jego życiu jaką pozostawił po sobie Lazlo. Ale było to cierpienie zalane słodkim smakiem, bo jak miał o nim nie myśleć bez czułości? A teraz, w przedziwny, ironiczny sposób czuł się bezpieczny w tym pokoju, w innym kraju, oddalony i jednocześnie skryty przed całym światem. Grała muzyka, był tu z Grace, było spokojnie. Po prostu rozmawiali. Nie było tu nic innego do roboty, co pewnie by go frustrowało gdyby nie serum i naprawdę przyjemna atmosfera końca świata.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie wiem co to kiepski seks, Grace. W tym akuratnie dawałem mu prowadzić.  
\- Byliście… byliście razem?  
\- Od zawsze, od dzieciństwa. Najpierw przyjaciele, potem tak po prostu się złożyło… że byliśmy razem.  
\- Udało się wam to utrzymać w tajemnicy, z twoją popularnością?  
\- Wbrew pozorom jestem bardzo prywatnym człowiekiem. Lazlo też był. Więc tak, za tym będę tęsknił. Za muzyką, sztuką, literaturą, tańcem – powtórzył. Zawahał się na moment, jakby chciał wymienić imię Lazlo, ale czuł, że w jakiś sposób byłoby to nie sprawiedliwe i zbyt trudne. Już teraz tęsknił bardziej niż na to sobie pozwalał. Odkładał żałobę i ból na później, kiedy będzie już po tej całej farsie z ratowaniem świata. Zalewał się pracą, której miał przecież teraz od groma, żeby nie dopuścić się do załamania. Ale nie musiał teraz cierpieć, prawda? Rozmawiali o rzeczach które lubili, które kochali. Mogli rozmawiać dalej, nie musiał z tego robić mowy żałobnej. – Grał na gitarze. Świetnie grał na gitarze. Ale rzadko śpiewał. Wspólnie jeździliśmy na różne aukcje sztuki, wystawy i do muzeów. Nie znał się tak dobrze na sztuce jak ja. Ale potrafił docenić jej piękno. Dużo czytał. Więcej niż ja. Oj, będzie mi brakowało tych wszystkich książek, których nie przeczytam. Ironiczne, prawda? Żałować czegoś, czego się nigdy nie miało i nie przeczytało.  
\- Trzymasz się… zaskakująco dobrze po jego śmierci – zauważyła, ale wypowiedziana uwaga na głos zabrzmiała to o wiele gorzej niż miała w intencji. Darius zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, albo po prostu puścił to mimo uszu, bo odpowiedział łagodnie bez wyrzutu.  
\- Mam pełne ręce roboty. Jak zawsze. No i próbuję ratować świat, żeby móc dalej w spokoju za nim tęsknić.

Zmęczenie i realizacja, jak wiele miała do stracenia, uderzyła w Grace jak chłodna fala. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o Zoe, o tym co jej córkę jeszcze czekało w przeszłości, o ile w ogóle jakaś przyszłość miała nastać. O Harrisie, o swoich rodzicach, o tym co jeszcze miała i czego bała się tak bardzo stracić.  
\- To nie może się tak skończyć, Darius. Po prostu nie może – powiedziała, nie mogąc opanować drżącego głosu i zbierających się w kącikach oczu mimowolnych łez.  
\- Grace. – Darius usiadł bliżej niej, ujmując jej policzek. – Przepraszam, że cię tu zaciągnąłem. To ja cię w to wszystko wplątałem.  
Chwila słabości przeszła zanim w ogóle się na dobre zaczęła. Widziała, że i on próbował ukryć swój niepewny głos i wyrzuty sumienia. Stracił już najbliższą sobie osobę, przyjaciela, kochanka, partnera, a to wszystko w jednej osobie Lazlo. Teraz bał się, ile jeszcze ofiar pochłonie jego zaangażowanie się w tę sprawę. Potrafiła się opanować w ułamek sekundy. Pracowała przecież jako rzecznik prasowy Pentagonu, a tam nie było miejsca na słabości i wahanie.  
\- Nie, ja sama się w to wplątałam. Niczego nie żałujmy, dobra? Przynajmniej wiem, że zrobiłam wszystko, żeby uratować tę durną planetę.  
\- Fakt, jest durna – przyznał jej rację i zaśmiali się cicho. Dosłownie całe swoje życie poświęcił pracując nad technologiami, które pomagały ochronie środowiska, bezpieczeństwu i komunikacji jego kraju. A kiedy próbował ją ratować, wszyscy robili wszystko, żeby przez przypadek mu się to nie udało.

\- Naprawdę lubisz tańczyć? – spytała. Darius potaknął. – Ja też – szepnęła. Gramofon wciąż nucił swoje, więc wstali i w nieśpieszny rytm muzyki próbowali na chwilę zapomnieć, że świat mógł się niedługo skończyć. W objęciu i komforcie swoich ramion myśleli o tych, którym im brakowało. Przynajmniej mieli siebie.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
